<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>do anything by Anatui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483087">do anything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui'>Anatui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Devotion, Dialogue Light, F/M, Friends to Lovers, High School, Ichijouji Ken Is Bad at Self-Care, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Requited Unrequited Love, Secret Crush, Slow Romance, Smitten Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuke had a solution to every problem.</p><p>When Ken needed to talk, he listened. When Ken needed silence, he sat and waited, though he could hardly stay still. When Ken needed to cry, he held him in his arms and never complained about the tears soaking into his T-shirt. And when Ken needed out of his own head, he chattered away, saying the most asinine things until Ken finally broke down and laughed.</p><p>But the one problem Daisuke never had a solution for was Daisuke himself.</p><p>OR</p><p>Daisuke would do anything to make sure Ken is happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, One-Sided Ichijouji Ken/Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ana's 2020 Writing Challenge, Daiken Discord Server</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>do anything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After writing some long one-shots, it was nice to throw together this little thing in just a few hours. Not exactly the happy, upbeat, fluffy story I was in the mood to write, but oh well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisuke had a solution to every problem.</p><p>When Ken needed to talk, he listened. When Ken needed silence, he sat and waited, though he could hardly stay still. When Ken needed to cry, he held him in his arms and never complained about the tears soaking into his T-shirt. And when Ken needed out of his own head, he chattered away, saying the most asinine things until Ken finally broke down and laughed.</p><p>When Ken was sick, he brought ramen and nursed him back to health, no matter how much Ken argued and insisted he leave before he got sick too. When Ken mourned Osamu every year, he joined him at the cemetery and even brought flowers and incense for the grave. When Ken was sad, he would drag him out of the apartment and feed him and distract him with soccer and music and crazy antics. And when Ken fell into a deep malaise, Daisuke was the one who wouldn't let up until he saw reason.</p><p>Even when Daisuke didn't have much experience with the problem, he had a solution.</p><p>When Miyako finally got up the nerve to ask Ken on a date, Daisuke was the one to sit with him and weigh the pros and cons. He was the one to say, "You'll never know unless you try." And when Ken asked her on a second date, Daisuke gave him a big thumbs-up and that stupid grin that made your insides melt. When they became an official couple, he was the first one to pull Ken into a heart-warming hug and say how happy he was for him.</p><p>When Ken needed help picking out a White Day gift, Daisuke stood at his side and recommended his favorite chocolates. When Ken needed to find her a six-month anniversary gift, Daisuke dragged him around Shibuya and helped him pick her out a lovely new scarf since she liked to adorn her hair with them. When Ken was scared to be intimate, Daisuke assured him that "all that kissing stuff" couldn't be much scarier than sitting close and holding hands and hugging—and that was all stuff he and Daisuke did regularly.</p><p>But the one problem Daisuke never had a solution for was Daisuke himself.</p><p>When the couple had their first major fight, Daisuke sat at his side, gave him a popsicle, and apologized for always getting in the way. Miyako was frustrated, understandably, with how much time the two boys still spent together, with how little time alone she got with her boyfriend, but Ken couldn't imagine spending less time with his best friend. Still, it was Daisuke who suggested maybe they were too old for sleepovers every weekend and that that time might be better spent with his girlfriend.</p><p>Miyako was pleased, of course, and for a while, it seemed Daisuke had solved yet another one of his problems simply by being his normal devoted self. But Ken missed the time with his best friend, and Miyako missed seeing Ken's smile—the bright vibrant one that seemingly only Daisuke could invoke.</p><p>So when Miyako ended their relationship midway into their second year of high school, it was Daisuke yet again who offered a solution: He dragged Ken away from Tamachi, away from yet another self-deprecating malaise, and over to the Motomiyas' apartment for their first sleepover in three months. He fed him and distracted him with movies and video games and soccer and just being utterly ridiculous until Ken broke into unrepentant laughter, his face shining with that vibrant smile that was only for Daisuke.</p><p>But when Ken finally relaxed enough to offer his best friend a heartfelt thank you, Daisuke's solution was not satisfactory.</p><p>Instead of simply accepting it, he flushed a deep red and said, "You never need to thank me, Ken. That's not why… We're best friends. I'd do anything, give you anything, just to make you smile. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."</p><p>Ken considered him for a long time, trying to decide what to make of that, what to make of his best friend.</p><p>Throughout the years, Daisuke had always been the person he needed the most. Daisuke could read him like an open book, and he adjusted to become what Ken needed at any given moment, never asking for or expecting anything in return. In fact, he had insisted Ken needn't do anything in return on multiple occasions.</p><p>Ken sighed. "How can I be happy, though, when you never let me return the favor?"</p><p>Daisuke frowned.</p><p>"If you could have one thing, if I could do one thing for you, what would make you happiest, Daisuke?" he asked in a quiet voice.</p><p>He shook his head. "I could never ask you to do that."</p><p>"You're not asking." Ken scooted closer until their arms and thighs pressed against each other. "I'm offering."</p><p>But Daisuke shook his head again.</p><p>"You know what makes me happiest?"</p><p>His best friend looked up with a furrowed brow and curious eyes.</p><p>Ken cocked an eyebrow. "You're not going to guess? It's something you've never given me, not really."</p><p>"Oh." Daisuke's head drooped. "I don't know. I'm sorry." He took a deep breath, determination setting his mouth in a firm line. "But if you tell me, I'll do everything I can to make sure you have it. Anything you want."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>He released a strangled laugh. "I'd give you me if I thought it would help."</p><p>With a small smile, Ken slipped his hand into Daisuke's, entwining their fingers like they always did. "Well," he said, a little smug, "why don't you give it a try? You know, just in case."</p><p>When Daisuke looked up, brow twisted with shock and confusion, Ken leaned close and captured his lips in a kiss. He didn't respond right away, not until the shock wore off and he realized exactly what was happening and who was kissing him. Then, at last, he leaned into the embrace, enthusiastic and devoted as in all he did.</p><p>A minute later, Ken pulled back, lips thoroughly pink. "You do," he said.</p><p>Dazed, Daisuke stared at him. "I do what?"</p><p>"You make me happiest, Daisuke." Ken squeezed his hand and leaned his forehead to his best friend's. "You always have. How don't you know that already?"</p><p>Daisuke met his gaze, eyes decidedly glossier than they were a moment ago, and Ken smiled his vibrant smile, the one that was only for Daisuke.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>